


My God（1-3章）

by kyooooo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooo/pseuds/kyooooo
Summary: 西皮:all鸣，路人鸣警告:内含宗教性爱，np，轮奸，强奸，人外，恋童，血腥疼痛暴力，等重口因素。请做好心理准备确定要看才往下继续。申明:这只是我自己的脑内妄想，和真实无关。





	My God（1-3章）

**Author's Note:**

> 西皮:all鸣，路人鸣  
> 警告:内含宗教性爱，np，轮奸，强奸，人外，恋童，血腥疼痛暴力，等重口因素。请做好心理准备确定要看才往下继续。  
> 申明:这只是我自己的脑内妄想，和真实无关。

1  
[村子里来了一名看上去只有三十岁的神父和十几个教徒，他们说要把这里打造成上帝宠爱的地方。  
他们说，我们是被上帝选中的。  
一开始我并不相信神父的话，如果这个世界真的有上帝或者是神明之类的，那为什么不早些出现在我的人生中拯救我呢？  
可神父告诉我，那是上帝对我的考验，这一切上帝都看在眼里的。我有些犹豫，但神父给了我一些我从未吃过的面包，甚至还有牛奶……  
我问神父，“你是来解救我的吗？”  
神父微笑着抚摸着我的脑袋，他的手掌宽厚又温暖，让我不禁想要流泪。  
或许，那些真的只是个考验。]

夏日的夜晚来得总是那么慢，他躲在无人的角落里，一边看着来往的行人一边用石子吓走身边的老鼠，直到夜幕降临，新修的教堂关上了大门之后他才从阴影中走了出来。  
他低垂着脑袋，快速的穿过了石板路，来到了教堂的后门。这所教堂虽说是新修的，但其实也只是在原有的房屋基础上翻新了一遍，教堂的背后还是原来房子那样的破烂寒酸。毕竟这个村子真的很穷，这次简单的翻新都已耗去了村里不少的精力和财力。  
就算这样，这所教堂也是他们村子里最好的一所房屋了。以至于他看向这栋房子的时候眼里是满满的羡慕……要是自己能成为教徒，那就不用再住在茅草屋里了。他以渴望的眼神注视着房门，手指在门框上来回的抚摸，“呼……”深深叹了口气后，他轻轻敲响了房门。随即一个穿着黑色斗篷，头顶白色布料遮住脸只露出一双眼睛的人打开了门，“没有被发现吧。”  
“没有。”他低声回应道。  
对方弯腰做了个请的手势，这让他有些受宠若惊，从未有人对他如此礼貌。他怀着感恩的心走进了房间，还是一如既往地不敢抬头乱看，双手交握在胯前紧张兮兮的站在那里。  
屋里昏暗的灯光只能勉强让他看清脚下的木板，他听到门关上的声音和匆匆的脚步声，对方走到了他的面前用不冷不热的声音下达着指令，“把衣服全部脱了。”  
第一次听到这条指令，他还有着疑问。但对方只是回答说，“不必感到害羞，衣服只不过是遮羞的物品，而你在上帝面前早已是赤裸裸，在教堂里你不需要这些东西，它们会遮挡住你的身体，你的灵魂，所以，脱下它们吧。”  
好在这是夏日，就算是赤裸着身体也并不会感到有多冷，除了羞耻以外，也并没有那么让人难以忍受。他脱下了身上的衣物，露出了瘦弱的身体，明明已经有12岁的他看上去仿佛只有八九岁一般，营养不良在他的身上留下了厚重的痕迹，一根根肋骨外披着一层薄薄的人皮。  
“好了，跟在我身后。不要乱看，不要乱听，上帝不喜乱看乱听之人。你只需要想着上帝就行了。”  
都听了快五遍了……他有些不耐烦的想着，跟在教徒身后做了个搞怪的鬼脸。每当教徒转过头来的时候，他立马做出虔诚的模样。  
教徒一直带着他来到了教堂的大厅，柔软的红地毯走在上面也不会发出脚步声，他被脚底的软毛刷得有些想笑，可一想到自己就要面对严肃又慈爱的神父时，他忍住了，憋着笑站在神父的面前，虚心听着对方的话语。  
“从第一夜到今晚，已经是第五个夜晚了。”神父充满磁性的声音从头顶传来，“你表现得很好，我们都对你很满意，包括上帝。”  
听到这话，他不由得松了口气，身体也放松了不少，“谢谢你们的肯定。”  
神父大步从讲台上走了下来来到了他的面前，伸手捏住了他的肩膀，“这一切都是你的努力换来的。很高兴你能够成为我们教的一员，从今以后你将会在这栋房子里得到你专属的房间还有食物还有衣物。”  
“真、真的吗？太感谢了！”少年激动的抬起头看向对方，眼眶泛红，眼里满是雾气，“我一定会好好努力的！”他从未想过自己会有这么一天的到来，正如神父所说，以前的那些破事都只是上帝给予他的考验，而他已经成功过关并拿到属于他自己的奖励。  
神父慈爱的微笑着，轻轻拍了拍少年的身体，接着他语气一变用颇为惋惜的口气说道:“但是，你所做的还远远不够达标……所以你只能是我们的一员，而不能成为真正的教徒。”  
“那我要怎样才能成为教徒？”少年着急又迫切的问道。  
神父扫了一眼少年略显稚嫩的身体，“你的身体还不足以能够承受属于你的重担。”  
“怎么办？！神父你一定要帮帮我！我真的真的很想成为教徒……”这是他在村子里唯一的活路，他不想就这样放弃。  
“很简单，你只需要每日每夜、无时无刻饮用圣液就可以了。”  
圣液？他不解的问道，“那是什么？”  
“我们会让你知道的。”神父温柔的说道。

他从来不知道男人尿尿的地方会吐出白色的液体，也不知道自己为什么要去含神父的阴茎，但神父说这都是成为教徒所需要做的，所以他也没有什么好抱怨的了。  
嘴里的阴茎又长又粗，塞满了他整张嘴，连舌头都没办法动弹，一股腥臊味熏得他有些想要干呕，“呜呜……”果真太难了，不过自己一定要坚持下去。  
“动动你的舌头，还有你的手，别像个人偶在那里傻跪着不动。”神父抓着他的头发用力拉扯，他疼得眼泪都出来了，连忙动了动舌头。  
对方发出了舒服的长叹，手上动作也温柔了起来，还摸了摸他的脑袋，用怜爱的语气夸奖道:“乖孩子，我就知道你能够做到。”  
这让他高兴的不得了，他喜欢被人夸奖，于是他更加用力的舔起了嘴里的阴茎。  
“用你那张可爱的小嘴吸一吸……”  
“你这张嘴真是太棒了，又软又热还很湿。如果不是你技术这么烂，我一定会以为你已经含过很多人的阴茎了。”  
这是在夸我吗？为什么我要去含别人的阴茎啊？他也不想去考虑这么多，继续卖力的服侍着对方。  
就在他嘴酸痛得不得了的时候，神父突然抱住他的脑袋猛烈的朝他喉间一顶，他瞪大了眼，瞳孔骤缩，喉间传来一阵反胃却又被那肥硕的龟头顶了回去。他觉得自己的嘴巴都要裂开了，喉咙都要被顶穿了，难受得要命，根本无法呼吸。  
可他不管怎么挣扎，都无法逃离对方的手和嘴里的性器，只能一下又一下的被贯穿嘴巴，像是脑浆都要被顶出来了。  
好痛苦……要死了……他的双眼开始涣散，眼前阵阵发黑，意识也不大清醒。  
接着喉咙被硬生生灌下了腥臭的液体，他根本不想把这玩意咽下，但那根阴茎还堵在他的嘴里，让他无法吐出，只能吞下肚子。  
咕噜咕噜……连吞了好几口，神父才心满意足的拔出了阴茎松开了手，他无力的趴倒在了地上，咳出了些许的浊液。  
“乖孩子，把地上的圣液都舔干净。”  
“咳咳……可是……我……”  
“嘘——”神父打断了他的话，蹲在了他的面前居高临下的看着他，眼神冷若冰霜，“我不需要不听话的孩子。”  
他沉默了，老老实实埋下头舔起了地板上的精液。  
“你将会是我最乖的孩子，鸣人。”

2  
[自从住进了教堂里以后，我便再也没有出过这栋房子了。神父不允许我出去，我自然也不会忤逆他，其实待在房子里也挺好的。  
我被安排住在地下室里，因为我还没有真正的成为教徒，所以不能住进楼上的房间。就连吃饭洗澡上厕所也是在这地下室里进行。  
每天都会有教徒来看我，神父也会来，不过他都是单独来看望我。那些教徒都会让我给他们口交，吃他们的圣液，最初的那几天我很不喜欢，后来吃习惯了就觉得没什么了。  
本以为他们会给我一套衣服，哎……果真是因为自己还不是教徒的原因吗？神父只让我带着一根项圈，有的时候他会用铁链牵着我在走廊里走走。  
神父说我的身体已经好多了，再过一个月就能接受属于我的重担。想想还有些小开心呢！  
对了，昨晚神父来喂我吃圣液的时候，他告诉我今晚会送我一份礼物。他人可真好。]

地下室除了天花板那盏灯以外就没有任何能够发亮的东西了，唯一能够让鸣人分清白天夜晚的那就是，教徒们只会在白天来找他，神父只会在夜晚来找他。  
他听到门打开的声音，期望的跑了过去就看到神父手拿一个盒子朝他走来。  
那就是礼物吗？鸣人又是紧张又是期待。  
“别激动，先把圣液喝了。”神父顺手将盒子放在了桌上，自己坐在了床上看着鸣人。  
整个地下室里最值钱的无疑就是那张床了，其他的家具都是最简陋的品种，唯独那张床仿佛是天堂制品。  
鸣人走了过去蹲在了神父的面前，掀起对方的衣物，扒拉下那条宽松的裤子，握着那根早已蓄势待发的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
“嗯……”神父满意的点点头，他说:“你已经十二岁了，却还一直没有过圣液，这说明你的身体还没能达到我们的要求，上帝也对此十分的不满意，所以我给你带了些小礼物，它们会让你的圣液快速到来。”  
鸣人感激的看着神父，舌头将阴茎上的缝隙仔细舔过，手指灵活的揉捏着那两颗囊袋。  
神父打开了盒子，将里面的东西一样一样拿了出来，“从今晚起到你射出圣液为止，你将一直穿戴着这些礼物，明白了吗？”  
鸣人眨了眨金色的睫毛，乖巧听话。

喝完神父的圣液后，他被要求背对着神父跪趴在地上，把屁股对着神父高高抬起，自己伸手扳开臀瓣将隐秘的小穴暴露出来。  
“你的小穴很漂亮，我相信在用了这些东西后会让它更加迷人。”神父拿出了一管润滑剂直接把管口塞进了鸣人紧致的小穴里后，用力一捏，润滑剂顿时填满了后穴。  
鸣人紧张的喘息着，那润滑剂比起他的肉壁来说实在是太过冰凉，他咬紧了牙关，努力抑制住发抖的身体。  
接着神父又从盒子里拿出了一颗像鸡蛋一样的玩意，鲜艳的火红色吸引着鸣人的目光。他有些好奇那是什么，神父只是笑而不语。那颗蛋被神父一点点塞进了他的体内，他能够清楚的感受到穴口被撑开，圆润的蛋逐渐占据了他的身体。“唔……嗯……”  
“放轻松，你夹得太紧了。还是说你不想要这些礼物？”神父一巴掌打在了鸣人的屁股上。  
响亮的声音让他羞红了脸，“我没有……我想要这些礼物……拜托了，我会放轻松的。”  
神父轻轻抚摸着刚刚打过的地方，“这才是我的乖孩子。我要直接全部塞进去了。”他不想再在这件事上浪费时间，直接推到了最深处。  
“咿呀～”鸣人惊慌失措的呻吟道，眼泪也跟着流了下来。好疼……屁股好疼啊……  
但神父并没有给他缓冲的时间，漠不关心的说道:“好了，站起来，然后自己把这条内裤穿上。”  
竟然有内裤穿了！鸣人也没在意神父的态度，一咬牙从地上站了起来，体内的蛋顶着他的肉壁，害得他差点没能站得稳。  
他高兴的接过神父手中的内裤，可看着那根奇怪的内裤，鸣人有点摸不着头脑了。手里的内裤只有前面一块布料，后面是一根粗绳子上面还镶着根假阴茎。  
那阴茎大概有三指粗，上面布满了一颗颗痘痘，黑色的柱身看上去十分吓人，像怪物的。  
“这要怎么穿啊？”鸣人哀求的看着神父，希望对方能够给他换条内裤，或者是不穿内裤。  
神父自然是不会理会他的请求，“就像刚刚塞蛋那样，先把假阴茎塞进去，然后再把内裤提上来。”  
“可……”鸣人看着神父的脸神咽下了嘴里想要反驳的话，“好吧我会穿上去的。”  
这都是为了成为教徒！鸣人夹紧了屁股，小心翼翼的抬起了腿穿上了内裤，但也只到大腿处就拉不上去了，必须得把假阴茎塞进去才行。他吞了吞唾液，握着那根硬粗的家伙心里一直再打退堂鼓，可是看到神父，他明白自己拒绝的话肯定会被丢出教堂，他不想再过上以前连饭都吃不饱的苦日子。至少在这里，神父认可他需要他，他有一张属于自己的床每天也能吃饱饭。  
所以……这种事情……鸣人握着假阴茎往自己的小穴里捅去，好在穴里还有许多润滑剂，顺着小口就流了下来弄得鸣人手都湿了。他将手上的液体涂抹在龟头上，来回的撸了两下后，鸣人深吸了口气放松着自己的身体，将阴茎塞了进去。  
但只是塞了半个龟头就卡在了穴口那里动弹不得，很疼，完全不敢再往里面塞。  
“呜呜……”他难过的呜咽了起来，有些不知所措，“神、神父……帮帮我……”他委屈的向面前人求助，“太大了……我没有办法。”  
神父叹了口气。“真是拿你没有办法啊。过来，到床上来。”  
他听从神父的指令爬上了床，两腿分别架在了神父的肩膀上，自己扒拉开肉穴泪眼朦胧的看着神父。  
“这一次我帮你做了，以后你都得自己来做。知道了吗？”  
鸣人用力点了点头。  
“真乖。”神父笑着摸了摸鸣人满是泪痕的脸蛋，“痛只是一时的，之后会带给你无与伦比的快乐。那会让你觉得这一切都是值得的。”  
这时的鸣人丝毫不相信那根假阴茎会带给他快乐，他只觉得痛得要死，小穴像是被撕裂了一般，随着阴茎的顶入里面的跳蛋塞得更加进去了。  
大约过了十来分钟，鸣人才总算是把那条内裤穿上了，他也已经哭的没有了精力，埋头在神父的怀里耷拉着眼皮。  
“听好了，这条内裤包括你穴里的蛋，每天只能取下来三次，每次时间不能超过十分钟。这两天我会安排人看守你，知道了吗？”神父摸着鸣人的后背，用心的叮嘱道。  
鸣人困意绵绵的点了点头，“知道了……不过戴上这个东西到底有什么用啊？”  
“明天你就会知道了。”

第二天，地下室里不断传出淫乱的呻吟声。  
路过的教徒闻声走进了地下室，便看到鸣人躺在床上一声高过一声的叫着。  
“他这是怎么了？发情了？”教徒问着守在地下室里的同伴。  
同伴扬了扬手中的遥控器，“他里面塞了根假阴茎，今天他都爽得失禁了两三次，现在可是比荡妇还要骚。”  
“哇，这么刺激。那他什么时候才能卸下这些东西？”  
“大人说直到他能射精为止。”  
“这样啊……那我们也去帮帮他好了，嘿嘿嘿……”教徒猥琐的笑了起来，“我的小兄弟都被他叫硬了。”  
同伴无语的白了他一眼，“他这种状态你都不怕他一激动把你鸡巴咬断啊！”  
“这倒是……那算了算了，我看着他打打手枪，之后可一定要把他操个够。”  
“那也得是大人先操，你往后靠。”  
“哼！”  
……  
要坏掉了，身体要被玩坏了……鸣人捂着眼睛无声的呐喊着，下身的快感折磨得他快疯了。  
不要……为什么我要被这样对待……好疼，不管是身体还是胸口都好疼啊……  
我该怎么办？  
救救我，my God。

3  
[那样的折磨总算在我射出圣液之后停止了，我也因此昏迷了一整天，醒来后也还是后怕着。  
成为教徒真的好难啊……在我打退堂鼓的时候，神父告知我，只剩下最后一项考验，通过后就能成为教徒了。这让我又咬牙坚持了下来。  
他们拿了些药膏给我让我养伤，还送来了好多可口的食物，这让我很惊喜。而且神父和教徒们也不再让我喝他们的圣液，虽说我已经喝习惯了，但能够不舔他们的性器那肯定更好啊。  
又到了要抹药膏的时间了，啊，真是讨厌！]

身下的小穴已经不像那几天那样碰到就疼了，看样子已经恢复的差不多了。鸣人打开药膏的盖子，用手指挖了一大块出来，接着他抬高膝盖努力打开自己的双腿让自己的手指能够更好的插进穴里。  
这药是今早教徒送来的新药，说是效果比之前的更好。其实都已经好的差不多了，用什么药不都一样吗？鸣人一边想着，一边认认真真的涂满自己的小穴，手指被肉壁紧紧包裹，融化掉的药膏化作一滩水从屁股缝里流了出来。  
“嗯啊……”奇怪的感觉。鸣人的呼吸开始混乱，身体也渐渐发红，他不得不依靠在床头才能固定住自己不倒下，里面的手指不知何时从单纯的涂抹变为了抽插按压。  
好奇怪啊……为什么小穴会这么痒？又热又痒。鸣人垂下眼帘，再掀开的时候已经充斥着情欲了，他一只手抚摸着自己的性器，另外一只手在自己小穴里胡乱搅动，想要找到敏感地带。  
他突然想起被假阴茎撑开肉穴的那几天，肥大的龟头、满是小豆豆的柱身，还有那快速震动的感觉。越想小穴咬得越紧，“啊～哈啊……这……唔……”他更快的撸动着自己的阴茎，“好棒……这种感觉……好热、热……嗯啊～”  
穴里的手指从一根加为了两根现在已是有三根手指在里面抽插乱动，在找到敏感点的时候鸣人已经忍不住尖叫出声，“咿呀～”他高扬的尾音和高翘的性器无一不是在暴露着他已沉迷快感之中。“那里……啊……”他失神的喃喃道，手指疯狂抽插顶撞那一块肉壁，身前的性器甚至不用摸都在从铃口处流下精液。  
这就是神父大人所说的无与伦比的快感吗？鸣人低头看着自己湿得一塌糊涂的小穴扯起嘴角笑了起来，他扭头看了一眼不远处的盒子，那根假阴茎就放在盒子里的。  
想要……想要被更大更粗的东西满足。  
为什么小穴会这么痒这么饥渴呢？鸣人的脑海闪过一丝疑问，但他还是屈服于性欲，走了过去从盒子里拿出了假阴茎，包括遥控器。这时他看到了那颗火红的蛋，鬼使神差的也拿上了它。  
到了床上后，他已经是迫不及待的张开腿来迎接那根假阴茎，只是进去了一个龟头，他就已经爽得淫叫连连……这是男人的阴茎，而我……正在主动的被操……  
鸣人看着那根粗长的假阴茎，漆黑的颜色和他的皮肤形成了强烈的对比，刺激着他的神经。他舔了舔嘴唇，认认真真的注视着自己是把阴茎怎么塞进去的。  
那造型看着明显不像是人类阴茎的玩意，不知怎么的……他突然联想到了上帝，神父所说的神。“不、我……我不能这么想，不能这样冒犯神……”  
可是就像是水坝一般，只要有了一道裂缝就再也挡不住洪水。  
只是想着是神在进入他的身体……鸣人就更加有了感觉，流了一床单的水，也不知道是化掉的药膏还是他的淫水。  
“哈啊……啊……my God……我的身体是你的……”鸣人已经沉溺于幻想之中，他眼神呆滞的看着天花板，嘴角满是笑意。他的身体正在被神侵犯，神的大肉棒在干着他的小穴……“好棒、喜欢被你这样对待……”  
他用力将假阴茎全部塞进了体内，整个人都颤抖着达到了高潮，射出来的精液喷在了他的胸口上，“嗯……啊……好粗、好大……被塞得满满的……”  
接着他将开关推到了最高档，铺天盖地的快感如同巨大的海浪打碎了他所有的理智。鸣人尖叫着在床上扭动着身体，里面的假阴茎也戳得更深了，那些一颗颗小豆豆摩擦着他的肉壁，快速震动着他的小穴。  
“哈啊～啊～要被插坏了……要被您插坏了……”他仍然想象着自己正在和神做爱，想象着这一切都是神赐予他的，是神想要他欲火焚身，是神想要他像个荡妇一样流着淫水，是神想要他叫出声音。  
他一边淫叫一边赞美着神，火热的小穴紧咬着假阴茎不放，这比之前的感觉要好上太多太多。如果说那几天的是折磨，那这一次一定是奖励吧。  
神在给他的小穴止痒，他感谢神的厚爱……鸣人翻身跪在了床上，自己的阴茎在床单上用力摩擦，他学着那些教徒的跪拜姿势，享受着“神”赐予他的快感。  
待他已经什么也射不出而尿在床上后，他才关上了开关，屁股里夹着阴茎，回味着刚刚的性事。  
这时地下室的门突然被打开了，一群人影走了进来，领头的当然是神父大人。  
神父看着这一团乱的床，没有责怪，反而满意的笑了，他走上前抚摸着鸣人的身体，轻声问道:“感觉怎么样？”  
“很舒服……”鸣人老老实实的回答道，“就好像和神做爱了一般。”  
神父笑道:“这就是神赐予你的。”他一把将鸣人穴里的假阴茎拔了出来，在看到枕头旁边火红的蛋时，他笑得更慈爱了，“这颗蛋，也是神给你的。”  
“嗯？”鸣人不太明白。  
“你需要把这颗蛋塞进身体里，然后孵化它，那将会是你和神的结晶。”  
什么！鸣人吃惊的看着那颗蛋，他和神的结晶……“我、我真的可以吗？像我这样低下肮脏的人。”  
神父微笑着，“当然。神爱世人，从不会因为人的低贱而放弃人……所以，你要好好报答神的恩情。”  
鸣人连忙点头，小心翼翼的捧着那颗蛋，敬畏的看着。  
“今晚，你将会进行最后一道考验。”  
“是什么？”  
“我们这几天忙着做了个祭坛，为的就是今晚——神降。”神父露出了诡异的笑容，但在看到鸣人后又恢复成以往慈爱的模样，“我们将会请神来到这个村子里，他的到来会给你们贫瘠的村子带来福音，这是世人的期望……”  
鸣人光是想想就觉得很厉害，要见到神了，太好了！“那我呢？我需要干什么？”  
“很简单，你只需要躺进祭坛里和神交合就行了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们交合的液体会是这颗蛋最好的催化剂，它会提前孵化出来，以火红的身躯笼罩整个村子，给村子带来和平财富……”  
鸣人心里更加期待了，能够和神交合，还能拥有神的结晶，这已经是至高的荣耀了。  
“我会努力的！”鸣人信誓旦旦的保证道。  
神父赞许的拍了拍他的肩膀，“乖孩子，我就知道你是个好孩子。神爱你，我们也都爱你，经历了这一晚，你就是教徒了。好了废话不多说了，先让他们带你去洗澡和灌肠，你也不想以肮脏的身体来服侍神吧。”  
鸣人连忙摇了摇头，从床上爬了起来。  
“一切弄好后，把蛋塞进你的小穴里，知道了吗？”  
“我知道了。”  
要见到神了……鸣人跟在教徒们的身后，又是不安又是兴奋。  
TBC


End file.
